


~Rest Stop~ Portgas d. Ace x Reader

by 3Za_n_e3



Category: One Piece
Genre: Boredom, Gen, Help, I'm Bad At Titles, Mentioned Portgas D. Ace, Multi, New World (One Piece), One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Za_n_e3/pseuds/3Za_n_e3
Summary: You and Ace have a mission to get done. But night falls and you decide it would probably be best to find a hotel to rest for the night.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	~Rest Stop~ Portgas d. Ace x Reader

It had been a long days work, you and Ace were up and about all day. You had a mission to get done, which pretty much took all of yours energy. "Hey Ace, I think we should find a place to stay. For the night. It been a long day and I think we both need some sort of relaxation" you stated. "Y/n, we only have a few days to get this done. If we stop now we won't have as much time left." You looked into his eyes and sighed, "Ace, knowing the both of us, we both work together very well. We will figure out what is going on soon." You put your hand on his cheek, "for right now we need to relax just a bit. Trust me when I say we will get back to what we need to do soon okay." He couldn't say no to you, especially not after that. He grabbed your hand and took it off of his cheek. "Okay fine. But just for a little." He sighed giving you a small smile. The breeze from the night flowed through the night, shivers went up your spine. Ace looked over at you and gave you a reassuring smile, "we'll be there soon, for now just stay close to me so you don't get as cold." He grabbed your hand and pulled you a bit closer to him.   
You felt your face grow a bright pink. Ace felt you grow warmer. He smiled happily, "well I guess that helped haha" you nodded and looked away from him in embarrassment.   
You both had walked quite a bit till you stopped in a small town. It wasn't very lit up due to the fact that it was very late, "well let's find a place to stay for tonight." Ace said looking around, "might be a bit hard. It is late after all and places may be closed for the night." Ace looked down at you and smiled, "if that's the case then we'll just find a place to camp out for the night, but I'm pretty sure we'll find somewhere to stay, so no need to worry" he looked away from you with a big grin.   
God that grin... Just being with Ace made you so happy. Seeing that he smiled at you and reassured you with things. It filled you with such a warm feeling.   
You felt a hand on your head. You looked up, it was Ace. You gave him a awkward smile. "Hey, you alright? You spaced out for a bit and got really red." Your eyes widened, "yeah yeah, I'm fine. Just thought about something..." You said scratching the back of your head. "Well alright just checking. Wouldn't want anything bad to be happening ya know"   
You both had finally stopped everything, "hey look I think we found a place." Ace pointed out a sign that said "Hotel Red." You look at the sign and smile and let out a relived sigh, "fucking finally.." Ace looked at you and sighed, "Come on, let's get inside and ask for a room." He grabbed your hand and walked inside.  
There was a man at the front desk. He had dark brown eyes and reddish brown hair. "May I help you two on this fine night?"  
"It's fucking freezing outside, how is it perfect..." You mumbled   
You felt pain strike your arm. You looked up at Ace, awkwardly smiling at the man. "Well we wanted to check into a room for the night. Are there any? If you have a room with two beds that would be great." Ace looked at the man and then down at you. He was still holding your hand, you didn't even realize. Your face tinted pink but you didn't try to let go. This made you feel safe if anything.   
"Oi y/n, you zoned out again. I got the keys to the room. They only had rooms with one bed so I guess we're sharing tonight." He said while still holding your hand and walking forward to the room.  
Ace opened the door to the room and you walked in and him following. He locked the door and you plopped onto the bed. You let out a sigh of relief, "finally.. a bed." "Y/n go wash up, we've had day, after you wash up we can head to bed." You looked at him and squinted your eyes and groaned in annoyance, "finnee" you walked into the washroom and began to wash your hands and face, while Ace got things ready for you both to sleep.  
It didn't really hit you until you were done drying your face that you and Ace would be sharing a bed together. You put your hand on your head and groaned, "god now I'm regretting even suggesting we rest for the night UGH."   
You sigh and walk into the bed area. Ace was already sitting on the bed. Seemed to be that he was thinking about something. You ignored the fact that he seemed out of during the time and walked over to your did did the bed. You pulled the blanket over yourself. You looked over at Ace who still seemed to be in thought, "could he be stressed?" You asked yourself before tapping him on the shoulder. "Hey Ace, you okay you seemed to have zoned out." He looked at you and gave you small smile, "yeah. Yeah I'm fine I'm just kinda stressed is all."   
You chuckled, "I knew it." You got up out of the covers and went over to him and sat beside him. He looked down at you and you looked at him, "things will be fine, you know that right. It's just a small mission we were given. It's okay that we stopped to rest. You need to sleep, tomorrow we will get what we need to do done okay." You smiled at him, he never really heard you talk all serious like that before, seeing you smile made him feel a warm feeling, he couldn't help but smile back at you.   
Ace then grabbed your hand and gave it a small peck. "Alright, let's head to bed it's getting late." Ace said with a soft smile once again. "Gah stop, your smile is so pretty and for what." You thought out loud. "Oh is it now?" Ace smirked at you. You covered your mouth and your eyes widened, "did I say that out loud..?"   
Ace pat you on the head, "yes, yes you did." Your face turned a bright red. Ace let out a small chuckle and looked at you, "I knew it, there was more to what I was thinking about earlier y/n. I'm not that dumb, I can tell when someone has feelings. With you it was quiet obvious haha."   
You looked at him and sighed "damn I was that obvious well then. Sorry if this makes things awkward now." You scratched the back of your neck. "Y/n, I feel the same you dumbass." He pulled you close to him. "I have for quite a bit now." Your faces were inches apart from one another. You rolled your eyes, "ya know what, fuck it" you leaned in closer and your lips met. Ace was caught off guard at first but then let it be.   
It was short but sweet. Ace had broke the kiss and looked at you with a wide grin. Your face was red, "don't look at me like that."   
You both sat there, to take in what they had just done. "Well, that happened." Ace blurted out. You let out a chuckle, "yeah I guess it did." You both started laughing much more. You wiped a tear from laughing a bit to hard, "I think we should head to bed now." You said going over to your side of the bed once again. "Yeah, your right."   
You both laid down and faced eachother, "goodnight Ace" you said as you yawned and shut your eyes. Ace put his arm around you and pulled you close to him, "goodnight y/n." He placed a small kiss on your forehead, and soon fell asleep. You felt your cheeks heat up once more. You sighed, "I love you dumbass." You whispered knowing he couldn't hear you as he was a deep sleeper.


End file.
